Worth, I have none
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: The story of a lifetime, at least that's what her friend had convinced her it was. A killer? In the forest of South Dakota? Keira doesn't believe it's natural that the killer described as the common teenage icon Slenderman is real one bit. So she decideds to fill in the blanks herself and the answers she gets, are not what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**After hoping to find a good story with Slendy in it and a potential love interest and coming up empty handed this story came to me on a whim. I would hope to write more since I'm enjoying writing it thus far but I do believe it is up to my readers to decide, enjoy!**

* * *

**Worth, I have none**

**.:1:.**

I stabbed at the keys furiously.

I was hoping to finish the article before the day was over; I didn't reach my goal but there was only a few sentences away from completing this week's news wrap up. I made one last adjustment before Tom finally got pissed and started to kick me out.

"Ok alright I'm going!" I said while holding my hands up in defense. I grabbed my purse and my coat out of the closet and stuck my hat on my head. It sat lopsided and Tom fixed it.

"You work too hard Keira."

I shrugged and looked out at the world beyond the glass door. Thick snow rained down and there was dense fog settling over the ground.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, "I know."

Tom waved me goodnight and I threw on my thick winter jacket before heading out into the frozen tundra of Rhode Island.

The sound of fresh snow crunched underfoot and I shivered as some of the miniature flakes slipped down the back of my coat and chilling my spine.

I tightened my hold on my scarf as the wind blew and I flagged down a slow moving taxi. I hopped into the backseat and let out a breath as I told the driver my address.

When I finally reached home I relaxed under the warmth and comfort of my bed sheets. The rest only lasted for about ten minutes before I got a call.

"Hello?"

"Afternoon Keira," said a cheerful voice, I felt a tired smile crawl up my face.

"Hello Theresa. What can I do for you?" whenever Theresa called, work needed to be done.

"I was wondering if you'd do a favor for a fellow journalist," there was a pause, "some strange things have been going on in Black Hills national forest over in South Dakota."

I quirked an eyebrow and started chewing on my lip, a habit of mine when I begin to gain interest, "What's going on?"

"Well, for starters, people have been disappearing as of late. At first it was just a coincidence what with some new paths found and forgotten but now it's beginning to become a real problem. They're saying a serial killer might be hiding in the woods because he only attacks from dusk until dawn. Of course there isn't ever much evidence, however, with you by my side I bet we could find out what's really going on!"

Theresa finished excitedly except the story didn't hold my attention, "So why should I help you?" I drawled out lazily.

I could practically see the pout on her face from her voice, "Because I'm your best friend?"

"You're one of my _only_ friends," I countered.

Theresa huffed, "Alright you got me. Normally a story like this doesn't sound worth checking into but get this; one witness claims that he did in fact _see_ something in those woods."

Interest piqued, I bit my lip again, "What did said witness claim to encounter?"

"A person for sure, the guy said he was positive it was a he and that he was tall and wore a black suit and a red tie. Pretty formal for death huh?"

"Hmm," I rubbed my chin in thought, "how strange."

"Strange indeed, what intrigues me most is that killer is wearing a suit. According to the witness he either had no facial features from what he could see or it was a very white mask that he wore."

"Faceless, suit, tall… wait a second, are you trying to piss me off? That sounds like the internet meme Slenderman."

"That's why I'm so interested Keira! Think about it, what kind of mind must this guy have to copy something as comely known as Slenderman? This could make a great story."

I sighed, "Or a super lame story that'll get us demoted. Do know how dangerous this could be?"

Theresa sighed on the other end of the line, "I know, but this could be worth checking into. Please Keira? Please go with me? If you don't want the story then don't take it, I would just really appreciate it if a friend came along to help me out."

I rolled my eyes even though no one was around to see, "You mean someone to help carry all of your supplies?"

"Maybe," I let out a light chuckle, "and besides," she continued, "you love travelling."

I nodded to myself; that is true I do love to go to new places and meet new people.

With a heavy sigh I answered Theresa's standing question with another, "When do we go?"

There was the unmistakable squeal of my best friend's excitement on the other end in which I had to hold the phone away from my ear, "Tuesday! I'll book our flight, be ready by 11:00AM!"

Theresa hung up and I lay back down in my bed, the covers no longer feeling so soft.

Before long Tuesday rolled around and my luggage was packed and I was prepared for anything, at eleven a taxi rolled up and beeped its horn.

Theresa was already waiting inside for me and I slid into the seat next to her easily.

"Any other members coming to crash the party?" she smiled at me.

Shaking her head she answered, "Nope. It's just going to be you me and the great outdoors for several weeks."

"Oh joy. Wait we're not actually going to go camp out right?"

She started to shake her head but stopped, "Well, we could but it might not be the smartest – or safest – idea. I do have a couple of police friends, if they happen to go on a night sweep I could probably convince Jack to let us come along."

I shrugged, "Isn't Jack that guy we met a few years ago at the crime scene in Maine?"

Theresa nodded, "Yep! He was promoted and he's now stationed in South Dakota. He say's he like's it there, we still keep in touch every now and then." I noticed her ears were burning red from slight embarrassment.

I was about to say something, but I let it go.

Arriving at the airport I was pleased to see we were ahead of schedule, I prefer being early to late. When we boarded the plane a sudden sense of foreboding washed down upon me. It was like a shiver, starting at the top of my head then going down my neck and shoulders, sprinting down my spine, and crawling its way down my legs before clawing outwards into the open air.

I let out a light gasp and Theresa nudged me onwards since I had stopped moving. Once I was seated comfortably in the middle seat with a glass of wine in hand I began to relax from my sudden moment of insanity.

I stole a glance out the window at the clouds when we were at cruising altitude and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't like heights much.

As the plane moved foreword, bucking to and fro, I wasn't sure if it was the glasses of wine or the movement but I was beginning to feel nauseas. I set my glass down in the cup holder and brushed back my red hair with my fingers.

My mind was slightly intoxicated and I began thinking the thoughts I had been all week. Why was I doing this? What was I doing here in this plane, what story was I even _looking_ for? This was a pointless waste of time wasn't it?

I groaned before taking those thoughts and shoving them back down my throat before I voiced them. I didn't want to hurt Theresa, besides; this would be fun, right?

I knew I was overanalyzing too much so I went to the bathroom and freshened up before sitting down and taking a nice long nap.

When I awoke it was to Theresa's voice, "We're here sleepy head wake up!"

My mind didn't comprehend what was happening as I was being ushered out the door but by the time I stepped foot on the solid ground of the airport did it finally hit me that I was in South Dakota.

We grabbed a ride to the hotel we were staying in and as I crashed down into the bed my thoughts returned.

_Slenderman, how ridiculous this is going to be._

Theresa left to go get something for us to eat and I started to flip through the channels out of boredom, my interest landing on the news station.

A lady with a sad expression and a little too much makeup was telling this week's current situation, "This week we witness the tragic disappearance of five teenagers, three girls and two boys all around the ages of sixteen and nineteen.

"A camping trip turned savage for these five teens as the numerous attacks of the Blacks Hills killer strikes once again. This time as a hiker stumbled upon the morning scene he described the scene as 'gruesome and hard to understand why someone would do such a thing.'"

The camera view switched to an interview of the aforementioned hiker, "I was walking up this trail and when I came by I saw tents and I thought some people must have spent the night. When I came closer I thought it was strange that not even one person was standing guard so I took a closer look to see if they were ok. There was blood on the inside of one of the tents and the sleeping bags were all ripped up, like they had been pierced with spears because there were so many holes in the fabric."

They switched to a clip of the carnage while the voice over played, "I found a dead body not far from the camp and that's when I knew I needed to get out of this forest and find help."

A warning of graphic and disturbing imagery flashed on screen and I took in the panoramic of the sight. A photo flashed of the inside of a tent and it was coated in thick, and from the look of it still wet, blood. I l squinted my eyes out of disgust but didn't look away.

"Did you see anything else? No trails leading off the path or anything of the like?" the reporter asked.

The hiker shook his head but then held up his finger as an after thought, "Well I did, on the way back, see _something._"

"What might that be sir?"

"I don't remember much but I think it was tall, and I believe he or she was wearing a suit –" I turned off the T.V and just as I did Theresa walked in with the long awaited food.

"About time," I complained as she handed me whatever she had gotten.

"What are you complaining about? I had to wait in this long as hell line behind this little boy who wouldn't stop trying to see what was in my purse."

I smiled before starting to eat.

"Sounds like fun."

"And you sound crazy, what have you been doing all this time?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I was just watching the news." I avoided mentioning what the news was about, I wasn't sure if I believed in this whole Slenderman thing but I avoided going down that route as I saw Theresa happily chewing away at her food.

I was tempted to turn on the T.V again so I could get their overall conclusion of the whole ordeal but I didn't want to egg Theresa on anymore than she already was.

Well into the night I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't understand why I was so on edge, earlier I blamed it on the plane ride, then the wine, now I'm blaming it on being in a new state, but I know that isn't the case.

Quickly, I sat up, stealing a glance at Theresa I turned on the T.V and muted the volume. The subtitles popping up automatically, I searched around for the news but the only thing I could get this late at night were The Doctor reruns. I didn't admit defeat but put the remote down nonetheless.

Slenderman, a serial killer, and perhaps our own insanity were up for grabs.

Tomorrow, the hunt would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:2:.**

I woke abruptly to the sound of loud music and running water.

Theresa was in the shower and the smell of something warm wafted through the hotel room. I looked around and spotted two muffins sitting on the desk across from me. I snagged the closest one while turning on the T.V for some morning news.

_Nothing but weather reports_, I thought bitterly, _this is pointless._

I shut off the T.V just as Theresa walked in clad only in a plush hotel towel. She grabbed her clothes but stopped to say hi before going back to the bathroom.

"Are you going to take a shower too?"

I pinched some of my hair between my fingers and rubbed, "Yeah my hair is a bit greasy. Sure I'll take one before we do anything major."

When she was done I took a quick dip under the water when I came back out Theresa was gone. I found that strange since I was only gone for about fifteen minutes.

I shrugged it off but spotted a note on the counter, _I turned on the news and a fresh sighting appeared. I have to check it out! Here are the directions._

On the scribbled note was a messy set of directions leading me to Black Hills. I sighed before getting ready and walking out the door.

In the taxi I had waved down I told the driver the directions and he gave me a wary look.

"Are you sure that's where you want to go?"

"Yes… Why is there something wrong with Black Hills?"

He shook his head quickly, "It's just… you know with all the recent killings."

I nodded in understanding as he took off towards the forest, "Its fine. I have a friend there waiting for me. We're journalists so we tend to get caught up in things; lucky for us we have the police on our side."

I saw the taxi driver relax visibly, "Alright that makes _me_ feel better. I just don't like the idea of people dying."

I pursed my lips and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived at my destination I paid him and I've never seen a car take off so fast. Shrugging, I pulled out my cell and called Theresa.

"I'm here, now where are you?"

"North of where you currently stand. I snuck in a few phone shots and man the scene… I'm actually glad you weren't there to see it!"

I raised an eyebrow before pulling down my pinstriped fedora and collecting myself in search of Theresa.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well… the police said it looked like the people in these woods last night had been _eaten._ They said it was either an undiscovered animal or the killer was just that twisted since the bite marks weren't ripped, more like the skin was _torn_. Not like a bears teeth would do, or anything of the like."

I tapped my pencil against my lower lip in thought; this killer was something that was beginning to intrigue me. Perhaps he has a series of instruments that do the dirty work for him.

"Alright then, I'm on my way. If I get lost I'll call."

"Right," I hung up and looked at the time on my phone. It was noon and my stomach was beginning to rumble slightly.

I was hoping we'd get lunch after this; I'm not the most _compatible _partner when I'm hungry.

I examined the forest thoroughly, trying to see if I could find something out of the ordinary. I came across a large waterfall splashing water to and fro. I noticed something strange about it and I stopped to take a look, behind the waterfall it looked like there was a cave. I whipped out my phone and took a single photo before dialing Theresa's number.

_This number is not available, please try again later._

I groaned, "Damn."

I decided to explore for myself.

Getting up on a slick rock I nearly tripped several times before I finally got a close enough look at the crevice in the wall. Indeed there was a small cavern inside. It was and damp but further in it looked dry and almost comfortable.

Finding a high place above the water I set everything of value on a flat rock just out of the waterfall's spray.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get inside without getting soaked so I braced myself for the shock of cold water as I jumped in.

I was soaked to the bone and I tried to shake it off as I walked further in. Inside it looked like a regular cave. Except I noticed there seemed to be a slight illumination coming from deeper inside, there was a small puddle that reflected dancing lights of blue, green, purple, and gold. I didn't have anything to take a photo with so I just stared for a moment before moving on.

Across the pool was something that resembled a bed. It was long and narrow with several matted blankets and pillows piling on top.

This had to be where the killer lives.

A wave of shock and realization swept over me and I suddenly became very aware of what I was doing. I tried not to let out a shriek as the light show around me suddenly became menacing.

I put a hand over my mouth and tiptoed back lightly. Turning around I made my way back towards the entrance.

Looking around still, another opening to a separate cave of sorts looked like a room in which I could see another bed was situated. The killer doesn't work alone.

I was glad that I was fortunate neither was here at the moment and I took that as a sign of god as I high tailed it outside into sunlight.

I grabbed my belongings and ran. As I ran I tripped when a wave of pain washed over me. I got this unbearable headache and out of human habit I looked around frantically for something, or perhaps in my case, _someone._

Standing up I grabbed my notebook and phone before I heard something stepping though the leaves.

I was scared, that's all there was to it.

Still searching for the sound of the breaking twigs and crunching leaves I scurried away when I swear I heard a branch break right behind me.

I ran, adrenaline pumping through my entire system, I sprinted until I bumped straight into someone. I screamed loudly but Theresa stuck her hand over my mouth, "Whoa! Whoa it's just me Keira!"

The noises around me had stopped. The crunching, the running, the chase was over.

I was breathing heavily and I fell down in a heap of confusion and fear, "I swear… I was being chased by something."

Theresa came down and pulled me into a tight hug. A few tears slipped down my face and I clung to her like a life raft as I shook.

"Where were you?"

I gulped and pointed a shaky finger behind me, "There's a waterfall a little ways back. Whoever the killer is I think he lives there, and I believe he has a friend."

Theresa's mouth became a straight line and she pulled out her phone, "Police? Yes… please bring backup," as she explained our situation another brain crushing headache washed over me. Apparently over the both of us as Theresa dropped her phone and held her head in pain.

"Ugh!" we shouted in union.

It almost felt like my brain was rattling with pain, I doubled over and began to vomit what little contents I had in my stomach.

Before long blood began to appear, coating the ground, my face, everything.

Out of the corner of my blurred vision I saw something, or someone, it was tall. That's all I was able to make out before I finally fell into unconsciousness.

**:::::**

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone's voice.

"Please sir, please take her! She's perfect, young, naive, _fresh._ I- I just… please!" my eyes opened a fraction wider to the sound of the begging voice.

"I see your point. But you've earned yourself a long time dedication to _me, _or have you forgotten?" I heard the sound of skin against skin as someone was slapped harshly. I couldn't tell who's voice belonged to whom but one was young and had a whining tint to it, almost like a little child's.

The other however, it was deep and rich and fully male. Everything about it seemed to scream maleness. It was strange, how natural he talked too, part of me wanted to believe that nice of a voice only exsisted in man-made machines but part of me also _knew_ that this is where the voice had originated.

I looked up from where I lay, restrained by who knows what, perhaps it was sheer exhaustion. I noticed that I was back in the waterfall cave and I could see the pool and Theresa passed out beneath the feet of two people.

Two males, I think, one was obscenely tall and was dressed in a suit; _Slender, _my tired mind provided for me, the other was significantly shorter, perhaps shorter than me. He had sickly pale white skin that had layers of dirt from years of being unwashed.

His eye looked to be sealed shut from being repeatedly beaten and parts of his blond hair were ripped from his head, leaving trails of blood everywhere.

The shorter of the two males fell to his knees, "I- I know… but I won't last forever…"

"With the mark I gave you you'll last as long as I please," I saw a hand pull up the blond male's face, on his neck I saw a mark scratched in his skin, as if it had been carved out by a knife. I couldn't make out what the shape was but I became distracted when they began speaking again.

The one who was begging held the hands on his neck as he began to raise him from the ground, "This mark is what's kept you alive thus far. You should appreciate it."

The taller one threw the boy to the ground as if he was a rag doll he was tired playing with. He watched as the blond spat up blood and other disgusting liquids. Then, he abruptly turned to face me.

"I see you're awake," when I saw his face, or lack thereof, I felt myself go rigid.

There was complete silence as this tall figure walked towards me and stood, looming over my hunched frame.

His snow white hand came up out of no where and gripped my chin tightly. Holding my head in place as I was forced to stare into his nonexistent eyes, I heard him chuckle lightly. The thing I was most trying to overcome was the fact he had no face.

Well damn it all, Slenderman's real.

He tapped the side of his face with his other hand and made a thinking noise, "Well only one of you can live… Seeing as I _do_ need a new partner…"

Something shot out of his back, _out of his back,_ and suddenly the unnamed boy had something dark and sharp penetrating his chest. Starting from the mark on his neck his body began to glow softly before turning to black ash that was lost in the wind.

"Now that leaves you and that's your friend I'm guessing?"

I saw part of his face move in what could be a smirk or a smile; I gulped as he stood and walked over to Theresa.

"Perhaps Caden was right… you are quite _innocent_ looking."

I saw him raise his hand towards Theresa.

"Stop!" I had found my voice, as well as my legs, as I jumped foreword and dived for Theresa's sleeping body.

I could tell he had an eyebrow risen judging by the distortion of white skin, "Hmm feisty. Continue."

"D-don't! Not Theresa… please… please! I- I'll do something, anything just not Theresa!" She was my best friend, I've known her all my life, she was like the sister I've never had and I couldn't afford to lose her.

Slender, since I had no idea what else to call him, leaned foreword with a hand on his chin, "Anything hmm?"

I put myself protectively over Theresa and gulped, "Y-y…yes."

His cheeks rose in a smile, "Very well. Your friend can live if you care to take Caden's previous place, as my servant for as long as I feel like having you around."

I stole a sideways glance at Theresa who was still knocked out and I nodded without another thought.

He clapped his hands together and the invisible smirk grew wider, "Excellent."

In a flash he was next to me, head moving down to my neck, I felt silk smooth skin brush across mine before a soft tongue slithered over my collar bone. I didn't register what was happening until I felt lips and hard sharp teeth scraping over my sensitive skin.

He bit down and everything in the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**.:3:.**

"….Up!"

I creased my eyebrows in confusion, rolling my eyes around behind my eyelids as I tried to shoo off the voice that was echoing in my head.

"…wake up!"

My eyes snapped opened and the fresh smell of pine needles hit me full on. I gasped and gulped in the air like I've never breathed before in my entire life. My hand went to my heart and I could feel it beating loud and hard in my chest.

"Keira are you alright?" I looked into Theresa's green eyes and nodded ever-so-slightly.

"What… what happened?" Theresa shrugged and for the first time I noticed we were surrounded by the police.

One of them shone a flashlight straight into my eyes and I had to squint to see, "Miss you should get out of here if you're well enough. It's nighttime now and it's not safe in these woods."

Indeed the sun was set and the moon had risen, I stood and brushed some dirt off my jeans and righted myself before taking a few shaky steps foreword and collapsing against a tree.

A hand laid itself on my back and I turned to see a cop looking at me wearing a worried expression, "I'll assist you and your friend back."

I nodded in thanks and he helped me limp back to his police car. I was feeling so incredibly drained. So weak, so helpless it was unreal.

When we got back to the hotel everything came crashing down on me in realization. I rushed to the bath room and pulled down my neckline to find…

Nothing.

There was _nothing_ there. Not a mark at all, no bruise, no bite mark, not even the slightest indent, there was no indication that Slender had bitten me.

_Of course, I must have been imagining things._

I breathed out a sigh of epic relief, that mean nothing that had happened in the last twenty-four hours was real, well not to as far as the whole cave scene.

Theresa looked shell shocked at my reaction and she gave me a concerned look, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and took a seat on the bed, "Yeah I'm just a little shaky," I smiled to reassure her.

That night, I've never had a more terrifying nightmare.

I could here someone screaming. Surprisingly it wasn't coming from me, off in the distance someone was screaming, shouting, or something. I was walking on a sticky, thickly coated, red road.

Blood. There was blood covering everything, it was all over, all over _me_ as well but no matter how hard I tried to scrape it off it only made things worse.

I was walking, something telling me not to stop and not to turn around, of course I didn't listen to my instinct, I was human, I was curious.

Turning around I was faced with nothing but a dark void that sent a chill down my spine. Death and destruction was pulling me towards it as I began to walk into the endless void. Then a voice came to me, it was far from angelic, it was the voice of that _thing_ in the cave.

_"Find me a new home."_

Looking around frantically for the voice I tripped over what seemed to be nothing but when I turned it was a hand gripping my ankle.

I screamed at the pale, thin hand that had such a strong grip on me, "Why should I?"

I could almost see the smirk that went with the face of that hand, _"Because you belong to me, Keira."_

Sweat trailed down my face from my forehead as I shot bolt upright out of bed. I hit the floor with a thud and the noise accidently woke Theresa.

"Keira what's going on?"

"I… the- no…"

I heard a sigh escape her lips, "Keira I think you should go home. You're not doing too well."

I finally got a grip on reality, "No! No it's alright, I'll be fine."

"Keira," her voice was warning me to argue back.

So I did, "I will be ok Theresa. You invited me on this trip and I'm going to follow through, just give me a little bit to get back on my feet alright? I don't know what happened in that cave but I just need some to time to recuperate."

I looked up from my position on the ground to see her face, it was dark so I couldn't see much but I could see her eyebrows knit together in thought.

We decided I was to stay a few more days to see how things were to pan out. Everything had just shaken me up that was all; I could handle whatever else was thrown at me. The next day we did some more investigating.

We walked into Black Hills forest and came across absolutely nothing. I could've sworn, several times, that I saw some sort of figure out of the corner of my eyes, yet every time I turned to get a good look it was gone.

In the middle of the night when we came back I woke up from a dreamless sleep. Something was telling, no _forcing_, me to go back to those woods.

I didn't want to, but the more I thought about protesting, the worse my headache got.

Standing, redressing, and leaving I entered the woods with silent footsteps.

The wind caressed my face, and it seemed to whisper sweet nothings into my ear, promising perfection and other silly things. The trees swayed around me in perfect harmony, dancing to the rhythm of the dark.

The moonlight almost seemed warm, it kissed my cheeks lightly as it lead me around in circles, inviting me to the ongoing dance present in the forest. It was a slow, graceful waltz, I tripped several times over rocks but it became easier when I took off my shoes and shed my heavy jacket.

"You can see it," said a soft voice, mixed in with the wind.

"See what..?" my voice was slurred from sleep but I was also feeling a little drunk off the beauty of the forest.

"The forest when it's truly alive. You're an interesting one," I was drawn to the voice and as I tried to locate it I began to get lost inthe rythem again.

My mind swirled as some leaves brushed across my face in distraction, _"Yes you can see us, aren't we lovely?"_

"Beautiful…" I whispered.

"You need to find me a home Keira, quickly. Since my previous home had been discovered because of you, it's only logical you find me a new place."

"A new place…" I ignored the demand in the voice as I continued to ballet with greenery.

_"Keira… you have a wonderful name!"_

"Why thank you," I giggled out.

_"Join us Keira, join the forest!"_

_"Please join us!"_

_"Yes join!"_

All the voices were like a melodic choir, singing around me, bringing the world to life. I went with the voices as they lead me somewhere, they took me to a pond, no a lake, it was large and the water looked wonderfully inviting.

As it took me to the water's edge a hand laid itself on my shoulder and gently guided me somewhere else. I didn't bother looking; I knew who it belonged to.

"You can't have her," said the voice that only he possessed.

When I woke, it was to bright sunlight, in the middle of the forest and to several faces.

Theresa had found me passed out in the foliage. When we got back into town and the doctors had finished examining me, Theresa walked in. Looking at me with this expression that seemed to scream anger and fear at the same time.

She didn't say anything for awhile, we just had a staring contest until finally she spoke up, "Why were you in those woods? Alone and at night no less."

I started to shrug but her hand cut me off, "I don't know."

Her only plead, "Please go home."

**:::::**

Walking into my home I couldn't be more relaxed.

The scent of raspberries rose from a candle in the entryway and pine needles from the outside air still drifting in.

Whatever had happened back in South Dakota was done, I was miles away from the incident and nothing could touch me now, whatever problems I was facing they were gone, eradicated.

I tried to let out all of my negative emotions as I lit the fireplace a settled down with a nice cup of coffee, but with the flickering lights and myself all alone, suddenly my house didn't feel so welcoming.

Something burned on my neck. Out of shock and pain I dropped my mug, it shattered on the floor and I fell to my knees as the pain grew worse.

"Ah!" I doubled over and my forehead hit the rug, a few moments later, besides the crackle of the fire and the howling wind, I heard footsteps, soft carefully placed footsteps.

"Is this your home? How wonderful, this will do perfect. After all, what's mine is yours and of course, what yours, is _mine._"

The voice was slow, deliberate, and deep. Slowly, _carefully_, I looked up into the featureless face of _him._ I had thought I was hallucinating, I thought it was joke of my mind, I thought it was _fake_.

"My dear I am most certainly real, as I was hoping you would've been able to tell from day one."

I rubbed my head but didn't move from my fallen position, "What do you want from me?!"

He shrugged, "Nothing in particular as of current. Caden certainly did a good job at keeping me occupied and so far you've kept me entertained."

I felt something wet slide down my cheeks and I wiped away the tears, I needed to stop crying, but I couldn't.

Slender kneeled down in front of me, his long arm reaching over and his hand entangling itself in my hair, "Such red hair… I've never understood human coloring. Red, black, brown, so strange… it's like you've been painted."

With his hand still in my hair he tilted my head upwards to look at me face, "You have a lot of those… they're called freckles right? And your eyes are so green," he touched his own face, almost in longing, "I don't have eyes yet I can see, strange…"

He let go and my face hit the floor, no strength in my neck to keep it up. He made a noise, "But you're all so weak."

His voice had turned cold and I stayed on the ground, unwilling to move. His hand touched mine, it felt surprisingly warm, and he hauled me up on to my feet where he pushed me onto the couch.

"Stay there, rest, I'll be back," and with that his form disappeared, the lighting returned to normal, I hadn't even realized it was flickering.

The fire crackled loudly, making me jump in fear, my heart beat loud in my ears and though I tried to stand, I found I couldn't for the life of me.

I touched the spot on my neck where it had burned uncontrollably, voice entered my mind and I could hear many people talking all at once. Most of said the same thing though, _you're going to die._

I heard a familiar voice, young, boyish, Caden's voice, "What have you gotten yourself into? You should've let your friend be branded with this cursed mark!"

"Mark..?"

"It's his symbol! It's called the operator symbol."

"What does it look like?" I asked while touching the spot on my collar bone, I traced the burned in edges and I found it was a circle, with something over it, I traced it over and over.

"It's a circle, with an 'X' through it."

I stopped touching the mark and the voices stopped with it. I found I now had enough strength to stand and I made my way tiredly to my bedroom, lying down on the bed, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**.:4:.**

Something warm was surrounding me. It felt soft like cotton and smooth, silk-like even. I felt my eyes flutter open and snuggled further into the warmth that I thought was my blankets.

The smell of oak hit my senses, causing me to wake up, I was allergic to oak. There, sitting next to me arms wrapped around me, was Slender.

I screamed and flailed about, trying to get away, I hit the hardwood floor butt first and whether or not I woke him didn't matter, I wouldn't have been able to tell anyway he had no eyes.

He sat up slowly and stretched without a care in the world, "I see you're not a morning person."

"I… what- Why are you in my bed!"

He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head, "Correction, this is my bed."

I blinked before taking a glance at the long and narrow bed that currently occupied my room. He began to lightly bounce his foot up and down while he stared at me.

"Fine, why is _your_ bed in _my_ room?"

"Well I can't fit in your bed," I could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued to lazily sit there and stare at me.

"Well where's my bed!" He pointed out of my room, to where I wasn't sure but as I poked my head around the door frame I saw it. Out near the street, my broken frame and ripped up mattress sat there waiting for the garbage truck.

My jaw fell open in shock; I had just gotten that bed too!

As Slender stood to walk by he closed my mouth and chuckled, "Well you have two options princess, with me or on the floor."

His statement broke me from my reverie, "What about my couch?!"

He shook his head while examining my ceiling that his head nearly hit, "No can do company comes and goes with me we'll need that space."

"_Company?"_ I demanded. Right then the doorbell decided to ring.

"Yes, you'll _love_ them," with his exaggerated undertone and unseen leer I knew my day was going to hell.

Slender opened the door and in walked a… thing. He, or she, was wearing something like a Phantom of the Opera mask with big black eyes.

"You rang the bell; you're being rather civil this morning."

It shrugged and when it spoke I knew it was male, by human standards anyway, "Well I heard you're with a new human so I thought it'd be best to not scare her, not yet anyway," He was looking directly at me and stepped into the threshold uninvited.

He walked up right in front of me and I blinked several times. There was a moment of extremely awkward silence before he held out his hand to me.

"Call me Masky," I couldn't see his mouth but I felt like he was grinning under that mask of his.

Slowly, I took his hand, not that I wanted to but I felt Slender staring me down and threatening me with silent thoughts if I didn't shake it.

Just before I made contact he grabbed my hand and pulled me in so I was flush against him and he whispered into my ear, "Better watch yourself," The venom in his voice sent a chill up my spine as he let go and I nearly fell over.

"Come Masky, we have things to discuss."

The man in the mask made a noise at me before turning around and stalking towards the kitchen after Slender. I stood there for a few moments but even from my position I could hear what they were saying, there were a few words I couldn't quite make out so I inched closer to my kitchen.

"He's becoming a problem we need to incapacitate him immediately."

Masky made a sighing noise; his voice was much like Slender's, except there was more of a boyish tint to it, like he was impatient or something.

"You do know that not only is he a major bitch to kill, but he's got Rake on his side too."

"That's why I called you here today it's not going to matter if we actually kill him or not I just need to get him out of _my_ area. Wherever I go that little eye-lidless freak is always right behind me. I would enjoy it if he got his own town for once."

"Well have you any idea where he is?"

"Just north of here, he's close I can feel it."

I stopped listening when I heard them stand and walk around. I made a beeline for my room and dived onto the bed, grabbing the closest book I could find to read. The two of them headed straight for me.

"And what about your little friend here?" he asked as if I wasn't even there.

"She's for safe keepings," Slender crossed his arms while looking at me.

Masky leaned against the door frame and stared too, I felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stares of both of them, "What are you going to do when you get tired of her."

Slender shrugged, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

The hair on the back of my neck rose and I buried my face in my book, pretending not to hear a word they've said.

"You can always send her my way," Masky joked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Slender shoot him a look of what I could only assume to be disapproval, "I will do no such thing."

Masky shrugged and began to walk away, "Whatever... I'm an option though just remember."

Fear crawled up the back of throat and I was nothing short of relieved when they left. I could still hear their voices down the hall but I shut the door and locked it, leaning against the door I began to hyperventilate.

I ran to my bathroom and washed my face, I looked up and gasped. For the first time since this mark came to play, I saw it. It was like softly glowing embers, burning my skin but not actually hurting anymore.

I touched it, and the voices returned.

_"Get rid of this mark!" _I didn't know which voice this was, startled I let go and fell back into the shower curtain.

Leaving the bathroom I was alone in my room. It was well lit and I stole a glance at the time, it was nearing noon.

I took a peak out of the doorway, I couldn't hear anyone, so I tiptoed to the kitchen where I saw the two now silent figures having a cup of coffee.

Masky's 'mask' was up, well halfway, and as soon as he spotted me he spit his drink back into his cup and pulled his mask down. I didn't see much, just a pair of pink lips.

"Don't do that!" he screeched, "no one is allowed to see me without my mask."

I held my hands up in defense, "I…uh I'm sorry. I didn't get anything to eat this morning a-and well I didn't hear any noises…"

"Oh right," I was cut off by Slender who motioned to his friend, they made their way out of the kitchen and out the door, "I'll be back."

The shut softly and felt a massive wave of comfort wash over me. He was coming back I already knew that but the fact that he was gone as of current made me happy.

I ate a quick lunch before hopping into the shower for a quick bath, my hair felt unbelievably greasy. When I walked out, only in a towel mind you, he was sitting there on the bed.

I screamed and bolted for the bathroom again.

I guess he hadn't been expecting that because he had a bit of a moment as he threw the book in his hands and it hit the floor between us.

"G-G-Get out!" I stammered out while sticking just my head through the door.

He looked at me before disappearing, flat out _disappearing_. Confused I looked around before opening the door a little more.

Something tapped on my shoulder, "Is this any better?"

I screamed and slammed the door, damn Slender and his mind games. I changed quickly before storming out of the bedroom for hopefully some peaceful TV.

The phone rang halfway through my show and I jumped, with this Slender character around I didn't know what to expect any more.

I held the phone with a shaky hand, "Hello?"

"Keira, hey, I was just checking up are you alright?"

I gulped, "Yeah I'm… good."

There was a pause, "Are you sure? You don't sound ok do you want me to come over –"

"No! No that's alright I'm ok I just need some, uh, space."

Another pause, "Well alright, I was also calling to let you know you missed work today."

I slapped a hand against my forehead, "Oh sorry…"

Tim laughed, "Just show up tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah," and with that he hung up. When I turned around Slender was standing. Right. There.

"Agh!" I fell over and against the wall, "Please, _please, _don't do that…"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

I waved my arms around frantically, "That! That thing you with the poof here and then magically appear there…"

He chuckled, "I don't 'poof' little girl, I _teleport."_

I felt my cheeks go a little bit red, "Yeah whatever…"

When night rolled around Slender tightened his jacket, as I was readying myself for bed he interrupted me while I was brushing my teeth.

"Tonight you're going to help," I looked at him with a mouth full of frothy toothpaste.

"Help with what?" I asked as I washed my mouth out, I was surprised at how nonchalantly I had asked the question. I was getting used to him. It didn't mean I liked him; I was just getting used to him and his… faceless self.

"Just hurry, and wear something warm… and disposable."

I froze but when I turned to ask he was already gone, typical Slender.

It was nearing nine thirty when we headed out, I had a warm coat wrapped tightly around me and he walked normally, long limbs swaying in the chilly air.

"W-wh-where are we g-g-going?" I was freezing, it was close to the dead of night and snow was everywhere, the wind gust didn't help much either.

"I'm taking you somewhere to show you just what you volunteered for."

I frowned and soon enough we came across a lone man walking the streets, he was whistling and as we got closer he started to touch his head more often. Eventually he leaned against a light post when were within fifty feet of him and he was groaning in pain. What was causing him to have such a headache?

I looked at Slender and instantly knew it was his fault.

"Most nights I'll do the work, including tonight. Other nights I'll need you to do a couple things. For now though, try not to puke"

In a flash he was gone, standing behind the man and I watched, slightly curious but mostly scared. I was afraid of what was going to happen to this unnamed man.

There were trees around me, not like the forest, but enough to conceal my person, I could hear the leaves rustling with each blow of the wind and the bush I was hiding behind seemed to tickle me, trying to start something.

I watched as the man fell to his knees, watched as Slender used the same things from his back that killed that boy to tilt his head up, forcing him to look at him. I head his short scream only to be cut off when Slender's face split apart to reveal row after row of venomous sharp teeth.

I was horrified, yet I wasn't. The night seemed to lull my senses to a weakened state, I couldn't really process what was happening, it was like a drug. I began seeing things in shades of green and blue and red. It almost felt like, as one would say, an acid trip to who knows where.

I turned away from the scene when the trees seemed to call to me, the wind started up a rhythm in me and I began humming some foreign tune, well foreign to me anyway.

"That's enough of that," the hand startled me and I fell back into the touch. Slender forced me onto my feet and took me back to my house.

When we entered my home he sighed, "You missed the point of this didn't you?"

"I saw… some stuff," I mumbled out.

"In some ways that's better, but one of these days I'll lose you to the Earth, you're going to learn to control it, starting tomorrow."

Blinking I tried to process what he had said, "But I have work tomorrow!"

"Yes you do," I shook my head.

"No my _job,_" he shrugged.

"That's right you have a life… well no matter, to avoid suspicion I will allow you to go to work but right after you come back and we'll begin training."

Slender began to walk away, "Why won't you let me get lost in the forest!" I didn't want to be his slave, his lackey, whatever you wanted to call it.

He turned his head just enough to where I could see his face, his mouth split open and for the first time I saw him grin, "I just got you. I can't break new toy so soon now can I?"

The tall, suited man turned and continued walking, pretending nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:5:.**

My neck was stiff; I could feel it before I even opened my eyes. I had chosen to sleep on my hardwood floor, anything was better than being near that… _thing._ The week went by and the floor wasn't getting any comfortable. Slender and I were falling into a rhythm, I wake up, eat, go to work, come home and work on something with the Earth that didn't seem to be going anywhere, and then I'd fall asleep on the thin rug near the fireplace.

I sat up slowly before groaning loudly at the cracks in my neck. My collar bone popped and a small pressure was relieved from my shoulders.

Yawning, I rubbed my stiff neck and let out a sharp shrill scream when I saw Slender sitting cross-legged on the floor a few feet away.

His face moved a bit, indicating that the place where his eyebrows should be went up in curiosity, "Can I help you?" he said slowly.

"Why?" I yelled, "Why do you insist on scaring the crap out of me?"

He let out a light chuckle, "Its fun to see your reactions," he stood and as he said that he patted me softly on the cheek.

Slender opened my door and before I could comprehend the fact that he was leaving, he was gone. I let out a slow, gentle sigh of relief. I found it strange that he had to go out yet he stayed to watch me wake up, or rather scare the living daylights out of me first thing, another one of the perks I get from living with him. It was our morning ritual, really I should be expecting it but every time it's makes me scream.

Stretching, I lazily made my way to the kitchen for some morning coffee. Today was Saturday, no work today, it was a great break for me to get myself sorted but I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do about Slenderman. It was my first day off since his arrival and I wasn't sure what he would make me do.

I poured a coffee and sighed in contempt as I set down my cooling drink, the bitterness wasn't helping clear my head from this madness.

Pulling back my hair, I opened the door and walked out. I hadn't gotten fresh air in awhile, clean breathable air without Slender rooting me down.

The winter breeze felt comforting against my revealed skin. I shivered in the cold and closed my eyes, embracing the chill. Voices surrounded me in a soft lullaby, making me rock back and forth towards the source of the noise. Out of habit I touched my neck and a single voice filled my head.

_You have it._

My eyes snapped open, "Wh-wha?"

_You have the connection of the forest. I used to have that; I can only hope you can tame the power, unlike me. You know if you can control it, you can break free from him..._

A chorus of voices began to join in.

_Break free, break free..._

I took my hand away from my neck and the voices stopped all together.

Something soft and velvety slid across my shoulder and down my arm where it held my wrist, I didn't look; I already knew what it was, and who it belonged to. The thing that held me hostage yanked my arm up and pulled me back in towards the house.

Long and black, it looked like some sort of tentacle… I banged a fist against my head, _shut up Keira._

"With you're… ahem… deficiency I believe is the right word, you shouldn't be in the woods too long. We're still trying to control it."

I yanked my wrist from his grip, "If it's so bad how come it hasn't shown up until now?"

Slender shrugged, "I think it has something to with this little thing," the same thing that held me captive a moment ago slipped around my neck and wiggled around the mark that rested there.

I smacked it away, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he said innocently while another one appeared from no where and laid itself around my ankle.

I kicked it away but it wouldn't budge, "Stop touching me with your… things!"

"Please be a little more specific," he said while a third popped out and started to twirl my hair.

I grabbed all three and held them in my fist, crushing them, "Stop touching me with your tentacle things!"

They slipped out easily from my hands and floated about my head, "I own you, so I can do what I want, just to refresh your mind in case you've forgotten. I hope it doesn't come as too much of a shock when I really decide not to quit."

Then, without warning, his appendage whipped me across the face. I don't mean hit, or tapped, I mean whipped.

I fell to the floor, my hand immediately going to cover the mark, there was a river of blood between my fingers and I could only stare at it. I've always been an easy bleeder.

"See look what you've gone and made me do now, _tsk tsk_ Keira."

Earlier today he seemed much more playful, I could only wonder what had happened between now and then.

**.:::.**

When I awoke, it was in a bed. Not mine, it didn't smell familiar. It smelled like dried sage and peppermint, how odd.

Out of the corner of my vision I could see someone lying next to me; it didn't take a genius to figure out who or what it was.

I turned to face him, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things before getting up to take a shower. Something wrapped itself around my ankle and knocked me over.

"And where are you going?" he demanded.

I rubbed my head and sat up, "I was going to go take a shower, whether you have a nose or not I smell pretty bad."

"Very well," he let go of me and I noticed a blotchy red mark where he had gripped me so tightly.

I rubbed the mark slightly before standing and making my way into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and smoothed out my hair before stepping into the warm running water.

I prayed to god or whatever other destructive force there was out there that Slender would decide to stay _out there_ and _not_ pop into the shower with me. Not only would it scare the living daylights out of me but it would also be infinitely awkward.

When I finished I was relieved when I reentered what used to be my room to find that Slender hadn't seemed to move a muscle.

I opened my mouth to say something, what I wasn't exactly sure, when the bell rang.

When he didn't answer, or instruct me to answer, I became suspicious, "Should I go get that-?"

"No," he said firmly, effectively cutting me off.

"But," the bell kept ringing.

"Keira do not open that door, that's an order," anger bubbled in the back of my throat. Order me? Who does he think he is ordering me around!

With an exasperated sigh I turned heal and walked out, going straight for the front door, when my hand hit the cool metal knob he was standing right behind me. He laid a hand on top of mine and gripped it, rendering my hand useless to open the door.

After five minutes straight, the ringing stopped, I hadn't even bothered to think about looking through the peephole to see who it was.

Another five minutes and neither of us moved when suddenly _whack,_ I was face to face with the ground.

"Do not disobey another command. I'm being _very_ lenient on you with in hopes that you'll be able to grasp the power you have but I cannot do that with you _dead."_

Something dripped into my mouth, my nose was bleeding but I hardly noticed it seeing as how hard I was concentrating on his words, "Who was on the other side of that door?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and sat on my couch, inviting me to sit next to him and when I refused he dragged me over anyway.

"More like a _what, _his name is Jeff. Normally the other proxies and I don't get along but we don't move to each others territories nor do we interfere with others' business however Jeff's been acting up… along with a couple others. They say I've been at the top for far too long but they're not going to win the war they've started."

I took in a deep breath, "Is that why…"

"Why what?"

I cleared my throat and scooted as far away from him as I could, "Why you chose me?"

"Please specify what you mean, if you're insinuating that you're here to die then no that's not it. I chose you for your power. Like the others, I've chosen one's who've had the ability to connect, with others and with the Earth or anything else. Some can reach realms beyond both of ours; others can hear the voices in the wind the list goes on and on."

Relieved I wasn't going to die, yet, I asked one last thing, "Wh… um what's my power? Do you know exactly?"

He shook his head, "As all others yours is unidentifiable until I am able to properly study you, tonight is going to be clear so maybe we could try it, unfortunately I have no idea if Jeff is still around or not."

Slender patted me on the head as he stood and walked away. His form rippled away, like sound waves on a computer, and just like that he was gone. At least now I knew how he could just show up wherever he wanted.

At the moment, I was alone and very, very confused. I needed answers, what kind I didn't know but I needed to have some form of idea what was going on. Absentmindedly, I touched my neck.

_Let us talk to you. Let us help you; we can fix what is broken before it's too late. Let us help. Let us help…_

In my head it sounded like there were a thousand voices speaking, "Help…" I said wearily in answer to their pleading words.

_Yes…we know… what he wants, and how to give it without hurting yourself. The power you have is different from all of ours. Not connected to heaven nor hell, or the spirits. You cannot see the slant of the horizon or the bottom of the ocean…no, you simply connect with nature. Keira if you remember anything from us remember-_

My hand was yanked up and towards the face of Slender, "Getting comfortable with my past acquaintances I see. Whatever you do, don't let them overtake you, they'll do anything to get a body again to take over me and watch my body become corrupted and they would have no greater pleasure than to see me die. Quite vengeful things they are."

"Over… take?"

He nodded but said nothing more other than, "The afterlife is tricky, and if you come back your more powerful than ever."

Something tapped on the window sill. Then again, and again, and then it was pouring down rain by the bucket full's.

Wind howled outside and the sky became rapidly darker with each blink of my eyes, Slender's face moved into what resembled a smile, "Now seems like a perfect time, as punishment of course. Now, let's go see what you can do."

Before I could protest he yanked me up off the couch and into the storm we went.

Wind whipped my hair into my face and the rain stuck it there. I couldn't see a thing and the only thing reassuring me and anchoring me to the ground was Slenderman's hand on my shoulder.

We walked foreword until I was pulled to a stop, "Close your eyes and concentrate," his voice was right in my ear and it made me jump.

When I didn't do as he requested immediately he shut my eyes with his free hand and suddenly, silence.

There was no rain, no Slender on my shoulder, no wind no nothing. Pure, complete silence was the only thing to answer my questions.

And then the voices spoke.

_Let us take your hand, and dance with us, we'll make you happy. We'll sing you to sleep dear…_

The voices in her hand sang to her in a lullaby fashion and she found that her eyes were drooping heavily but she couldn't stop moving.

_Let us sing you to sleep…_

_Our sweet girl let us take your hand and we'll see you come and we'll see you go, dear let us sing you to sleep…_

Thoughts in her hand collided with one another and more voices were added to the mix, more annoyed, venomous ones.

"She's going to get lost!"

"You know we can't interfere…"

"I… know…"

_Sweet girl let us go to the place where freedom is a taste. Let us sing you to sleep…_

_"Keira…"_

I swirled as leaves brushed passed me and formed an artificial dance partner.

"Keira…" for the first time I could hear a voice, breaking through the melody.

When I heard the urgency in it I panicked and awoke, "Keira!"

Looking up, I saw myself dancing with Slender. I let go quickly, embarrassed. Slender readjusted his tie and quickly ushered me inside without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**.:6:.**

The morning came in a rush.

One moment I was relaxing calmly in my chair, staring at the smooth white skin of Slender when, without realizing it, I had fallen asleep and reawakened in my bedroom but once more not on my own bed.

I tasted iron in my mouth and when I went to wipe away this strange feeling on my face my hand came back covered in dark red blood. I rushed to the bathroom, my nose had been bleeding and from the looks of it, all night.

The color red was everywhere, smeared in my hair and my clothes; I groaned and washed the sticky feeling off and away. A knock on my door alerted me and I turned to see Slender leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" I asked while wiping the side of my face.

"You're bleeding I see," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes very good observation Slender, I think my nose has been bleeding all night."

I turned back and was startled to see his reflection behind mine, "Hmm," he put one hand on my shoulder and the other pinched my nose, his reflection staring at us. If he had visible eyes, they'd be looking into mine right now.

"It happens," he walked out and I finished cleaning. It's been a few days since the rain incident and he's after it happened he seems a little... put off. Maybe he was just mad I don't know, either way I hoped he wouldn't decide to take his anger out on me.

The rest of the day went by quickly, while I was out on lunch break I was surprised when I ran into Slender. Well technically I didn't run into him I saw him out of the corner of my eye as I was heading back to work. The rest of the day however, was rather uneventful.

When I got home I found several new and terrifying faces sitting in the living room. When I looked at everyone, I couldn't believe I found Slender to be so scary. Granite he had no face, but at least he had some human qualities about him.

The people here were... definitely not people. I recognized one as Masky for sure but the others... oh dear.

"Keira," Slender gestured towards what I could only assume were other 'proxies' as he mentioned once, "these are some of my co-workers as you would most likely call them. Meet Smiledog, Seedeater who is rather uninterested at the moment, you've already met Masky, Jane is on her way I thought she'd be here by now, Jack is in your kitchen, and if you look down you'll see Zalgo."

I didn't want to look down, but of course I did, at me feet were swirling wisps and I followed them to see what I could only assume was death himself enjoying the space on the floor. He looked up at me with black bloody holes for eyes and he sent me a lopsided and very _fake_ smile which revealed sharp and rotted teeth.

I felt myself turn pale and I tried not to faint as I inches away and towards my room. The bell rang and Slender gestured to the door, "Do get that for me will you Keira?"

I gulped as everyone stared at me expectantly. I shuffled over to the door and prayed to god that whoever was behind this piece of wood wasn't the type to kill on sight.

The door opened with a creak and I tried not to flinch as I prepared myself for a nightmare waiting to happen. Upon opening the door I stared at who stood in front of me.

"Hello," her black lips twisted into a small and slightly forced smile. I stepped aside and she walked passed me.

"Jane glad to see you made it, I see you went without a mask," the girl now known as Jane flipped her hair and nonchalantly sat between Masky and a thing with a bird beak on his face.

"I know, I have it but for now I feel no need, I'm not hunting tonight and if the only reason we're here to get Jeff then I am certainly in."

Slender nodded his head before turning to me, "Keira you're free to leave the room but stay close by I may call you back."

I nodded mechanically. I walked stiffly back to my room and shut the door with a soft click. My mind was racing a million miles a minute and I think my heart may have stopped. What _were_ those things in my living room?

It wasn't something I could just ignore, I wished I could but I didn't know what to do, especially what to think about such a sight. Since I didn't have access to my computer I decided to pull out my cell and search for who these creatures were. Half an hour into my research I heard someone calling my name.

I had been thoroughly reading through an article about Masky when he called. I stood and inched my way outside. Peaking around the corner I flinched when everyone looked at me, some without eyes.

"...Yes?" I asked cautiously.

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Come and chat with us won't you?"

I gulped and shook my head furiously, "T-that's alright I have nothing to contribute to the conversation-"

"Keira," Slender said in a stern voice, "come."

With a sigh of defeat I took the long way around the living room and made my way towards the couch, trying very hard to avoid touching any of them. I didn't want to sit because I knew Slender would want me next to him but at the same time I didn't want to just awkwardly stand there. The unfortunate thing was that if I had to sit next to Slender it would mean filling up the space between him and someone who wore a blue mask with black eye holes that seemed to be bleeding some type of black substance.

He didn't seem too terrifying at first glance, so I eased myself down onto the couch and avoided looking at anyone else. Across from me was a dog thing and I didn't want to look at it. I was scared enough as it was and the majority of creatures in this room were very nightmare inducing.

One of the creatures across from me leaned foreword and open what I assumed to be his mouth, it was more like a beak really and I tried to ignore that factor.

"May I?" he gestured his head towards me while his eyes were fixated on Slender.

Slender nodded and elbowed me lightly, "Introduce yourself."

I blinked and looked towards the creature before swallowing the huge lump in my throat, "K-Keira..."

The thing nodded his head, "So you're human correct?" I nodded and he leaned back a little, "How old are-"

"Much too old for you Seed, so don't even try," I sat there in confusion and the aforementioned Seed fell back into the couch.

"You know I was joking..."

"Don't joke about it," Slender said in a firm voice. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"All jokes aside however," the creature sat back up and I felt something tighten around my ankle, "you have the 'power' or whatever correct?"

I blinked and I looked at Slender and at the thing then back at Slender, "I don't understand..."

"She does," Slender interrupted. Seed sat back with a somewhat satisfied look on his face.

"Perfect, how far is she in training?" he grinned revealing a row of sharp teeth, "or will you lose her like the rest of them?"

In a flash Slenderman was up and his hand was wrapped around the things neck, or beak or whatever but he was choking him, "She's mine I've claimed her, I will use her as I please. Losing her won't matter, we can win this war with or without her do you understand Seed? If you don't I would appreciate you not asking questions that don't need to be answered."

Seed held up his hands in surrender and Slender let go, the thing rubbed his neck and let out a cough before narrowing his eyes, "Whatever," with that it stood and left. The creature had gone so quickly the door was still open and was swaying precariously in the wind.

Everyone else let out a groan and I thought I heard someone say 'drama queen.'

"Well, I think that's that for now, the rest of you get out we will discuss more later," the others agreed easily enough and I stayed on the couch while the creatures finally left my home. My gaze had been fixated on the wall, more specifically the glass plate my grandmother had given me that was hanging on said wall.

Slender had a brief conversation with everyone who left, possibly scheduling time and date for their next 'meeting' and I noticed that the other girl who had been present leaned in and said something, they both looked at me before she smiled and left.

When the door shut I bolted to my room. It wasn't really my room anymore but I didn't have anywhere else to go. The spare was filled to the brim with supplies since I have no garage, and the living room now smelled like blood and something rotten.

I leaned against the door, breathing heavily, I jumped in surprise when out of the blue Slender appeared before me and readjusted his tie.

I yelped and fell to the ground, "Christ please don't do that! Not now just don't!" I yelled out. All the creepy crawlies from tonight were just enough to give me a heart attack, one more scare and I just might die of fright.

Slender said nothing and fell into his bed. I sat on the floor for a few more minutes before leaving the room and spraying air freshener on the couch. Going into my kitchen my heart stopped when I saw one person remaining. I was silently glad it was only Masky and not one of the more terrifying ones. He looked at me with his masked face and stood for a moment.

"What's got you so jumpy?" he said nonchalantly.

I stared at him with wide eyes, "Did you not see the things in my living room?" I screamed.

He gave me a pointed look even with the mask on, "Those 'things' happen to be my friends. Well, I wouldn't say friends more like acquaintances, either way we get along well enough."

I gripped my chest to try and slow my racing heart. I took in deep breathes, "I thought everyone left?"

Masky shook his head, "If you don't mind I'm staying for the night, Slenderman and I have some business to attend to and my place of current residence is too far at the moment."

Curiously I leaned against the island counter top and played with my fingernail, "Where... where does he go everyday?"

I could imagine his eyebrow rising as he spoke, "Are you concerned?"

I shook my head quickly,"No, just curious is all. I've always assumed he was just a busy man, or creature I guess, whatever Slender is."

Masky turned his body towards me, "Slender? Is that what you call him?" he let out a snort before taking a sip of his drink. He a little bendy straw that went up and disappeared underneath his mask.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "So? He called that thing Seed."

His voice hinted that he had rolled his eyes, "That's because that's what he prefers to be called," he let out a short laugh, "also don't call him that to his face he'll eat you even at the age you are."

I felt myself pale, "W-what about the age thing?"

Masky shrugged, "He eat's small children no big deal, it's like next step pedophile."

Blanching, I backed up out of the kitchen. I didn't want to hear anymore about it, especially if it involved the consumption of human beings.

With no where left to go I went to my spare room. There was a lot of junk in there but I did find plenty of blankets and a small open space in the corner. I opened the window to get some air into the stuffy room and I laid down.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep to the soft sound of a ticking clock.


End file.
